Sunburst's day off
by Sunburst the unicorn
Summary: A gay fanfic of sunburst and shining armor, cadence is out of town for a week and the castle gates are closed so shining spends the night at sunburst's place, the 2 stallions then start acting naughty and have some fun together in bed ;)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the crystal empire, it was a dark and Misty night.

Cadence: Shining Armor!

Shining armor: yes hun

Cadence: I'm going to ponyville right now to visit your sister twilight, she promised me to give me a tour of her new friendship school, she's the head of the school!

Shining armor: so let me guess, you want me to take care of flurryheart while you're gone?

Cadence: actually flurry is coming with me

Shining armor: thank goodness, how long are you going anyways?

Cadence: for about 1 week, I really want to enjoy ponyville, ok bye honey!

Shining armor: bye honey, have a wonderful trip!

 **Cadence gets out of the door and heads over to the train station with flurryheart and a couple of guards beside her.**

Shining armor: Ugh what am I going to do now? Maybe I should go out for a walk outside, it's a beautiful night after all, why waste my time indoors?

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shining armor wandered around in the silent night, the mist made it hard to see what's ahead of you, it was so cold that shining armor started shivering.**

Shining armor: this night is so cold, uhhh I wish If I just stayed home, also the guards probably think that I left with cadence to ponyville, I'm doooomed!

 **The empire was empty and it was freezing, not even a single pony was outside, but shining thought that this was all worth it, even though his hooves and nose were so numb in the level that he couldn't even feel like he's moving anymore, but the view was mesmerizing, the fog in the crystal houses was beautiful.**

Shining armor: that's my favorite crystal berry pastries place! I remember me and the guys used to always go there after practice, haha, the old days were great, the building is much more beautiful in the night then it is in the day.

 **Shining armor was enjoying every place he looked at,**

 **Each place gave him a different memory, then he passed by sunburst's house...**

Shining armor: oh, that's sunburst's cottage, let me see if we can hang out today, maybe we could grab a couple of drinks.

 **As shining armor got closer to sunburst's cottage, he could hear some moans coming out of it...**

Shining armor: what is that sound?!?

 **As shining got closer and closer he could hear the Moans clearer and louder...**

Shining armor: wait a sec, that's the moan of a stallion!

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shining's curiousity gave him the courage to actually knock sunburst's door, shining knocked sunburst's door 3 times,** **But he didn't answer...**

Shining armor: why isn't he answering? I could tell that he's home out of those sounds.

 **So shining knocks again, this time sunburst answers the door...**

Sunburst: ye-oh,sir shining armor! What are you doing in front of my house in the middle of the night? It's so late!

Shining armor: it's a long story

Sunburst: also it's so freezing outside, come in!

 **Shining enters** **burst's cottage, sunburst covered shining with a blanket and served him a mug of hot cocoa, shining tells sunburst the whole story...**

Sunburst: so the guards think that you're in ponyville? Where are you staying tonight then?

Shining armor: I don't really know...

Sunburst: you can stay at my place!

Shining armor: really?!? Thanks!

Sunburst: as long as you don't mind sharing the same bed as me...

Shining armor: no it's completely fine. What are you up to?

Sunburst: well you see, today is my day off of work and tomorrow as well! So I was just spending time playing with mys-I mean I was enjoying an interesting book, huha...

Shining armor: well I was actually planning for us to hit the bars tonight, what do you think?

Sunburst: well ac-actually I'm not feeling like going to the bars tonight, maybe to-tomrrow we can go-if you want of course! Sorry, I hope you understand...

Shining armor: of course haha, we can go tomorrow, it's late right now anyways and it's so cold outside too so I think it's better we spend the night indoors.

 **1 hour passes with the 2 stallions talking...**

Sunburst: ok, do you think we should go to bed right now?

Shining armor: I'm really tired so I guess we should...

 **Sunburst gets up and opens his bedroom doors...**

Sunburst: this is my bedroom

Shining armor: wow it looks cozy

Sunburst: haha so do you want to sleep in the right or left side of the bed?

Shining armor: I don't really mind

 **Shining takes the covers off the bed so they can lay down, but finds a dildo hiding under the covers...**

Shining armor: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?

Sunburst: oh-oh sweet Celestia! I forgot to take that out of bed! I'm so so-sorry!

Shining armor:why didn't you tell me!?!

Sunburst: I'm so sorry, I understand if you don't want to hang out with a queer...

Shining armor: no, I meant why didn't you tell me that you needed someone to fuck you?

Sunburst: wha-huh?!?

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunburst: but shining, aren't you married, wouldn't that count as cheating?

Shining armor: see sun,when you're forced to fuck the same pussy for the whole of your life you get bored, especially since I miss some stallion cunt, speaking of which, are you a bottom or a top?

Sunburst: I'm a-a bottom

Shining armor: great, just what I need, why don't we start with a blowjob? Got some lube?

Sunburst: yes, it's in the cabinet beside you

 **Shining pulls out his huge black godley dick and starts rubbing it with some lube with his hoof, sunburst is just amazed by how huge shining armor's dick is...**

Shining armor: c'mon, don't be shy, suck on that dick

 **Shining's deep and quiet voice attracted sunburst, sunburst couldn't believe his eyes, he sat on the edge of the bed, not too far from shining, his face was facing shining's huge black dick, so he just started sucking the head of shining's dick, then his mouth slipped into the shaft, shining was impressed of how amazingly he fit his whole penis inside his small muzzle...**

Shining armor: Holy fucccckkkkk! I could tell you're not a virgin, you're so good at thisss-ah

 **Sunburst then got into it and started sucking intensely, his face was as red as a tomato and shining was just moaning and blushing as well...**

Shining armor: when I tell you that I'm close into cumming then stop sucking, okay? Because we didn't even start having REAL sex yet.

 **Shining's hoof was pushing starburst's head towards shining's dick, shining's shaft and pubes were so wet and his head was covered by sunburst's muzzle, shining was moaning so loudly...**

Shining armor: ahhh fuck, you like that dick? Yes you do, don't ya? Don't ya? Ahhh fuck.

 **Shining then grabbed the pastel blue dildo and pushed it into sunburst's asshole and started pounding him with it, the dildo was already lubricated, sunburst's breath got intenser...**

Shining armor: that is just a warm up for you babe, my dic-ck is even larger then this tiny dildo.

 **The blowjob got so intense that shining got so close into cumming...**

Shining armor: STOP! Aha-im goin-going to cum!

 **Sunburst got shining's huge dick out of his muzzle and started rubbing and kissing it gently...**

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sunburst:did you enjoy that?

Shining armor: dude, are you crazy? You're the best dick-sucker I've ever had! Even better than cadence!, Now I know why your name is sun-BURST, because you make stallion's dicks burst with cum and pleasure

Sunburst: haha yeah

Shining armor: sun, do you have a boyfriend?

Sunburst:I used to be with "crystal beau" for 4 years but we broke up 2 months ago...

Shining armor: oh, the stallions of the crystal empire are missing on you haha.

Sunburst: on you too! Dude your dick is so huge and juicy, even rubbing it is amazing.

Shining armor: yeah, haha, enough talking, let's fuck!

Sunburst: yeah!

Shining armor: sooo what position do you think we should do? We can only do one position since I can't last long without cumming

Sunburst: what about cowgirl(or cowboy at this point)

So we can make out while fucking?

Shining armor: great idea

 **Sunburst gets intop of shining and places shining's dick inside his juicy cunt...**

Shining and Sunburst: AHHHHHHHH

 **Shining starts pounding** **sunburst gently at first...**

Shining armor: ohhhh my God you're so fucking ti-tight!

Sunburst: and you're so big!

 **Sunburst starts to moan intensely...**

Sunburst: ughhhh fuck yeah

 **Shining keeps fucking sunburst so hard,the stallions started making out intensely too...**

Shining armor: I'm going to CUM!

Sunburst: cum inside me, turn me into a creampie ;)

 **Shining starts to squirt his man juices inside sunburst**

Shining armor: can i stay here for the whole week?

 **The end**


End file.
